Shock
by jessicaxlynn13
Summary: Korra gets hurt during a pro-bending match and it takes a deadly turn. Makorra
1. Chapter 1 Shock part 1

**Otp:** Makorra

**Rating: **K+

**Plot:** Korra gets hurt during a pro-bending match

Korra slipped on her uniform and adjusted her helmet, snapping the clasp. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves but her stomach just wouldn't seem to settle. _It's probably just pre bending jitters, _she thought to herself. Korra shut her locker and turned to face her team mates. "All right team huddle." The firebender gestured to Bolin and Korra, they linked arms, bringing their heads together, "Ok this is the first match of the season and these guys are tough." Mako brought his attention to his brother, "Remember keep your defense up and Korra stay sharp this team is pretty crafty." She nodded "All right now watch each other's backs out there." And with that the team made their way to the platform.

Once they were all on, it shook slightly and slowly moved toward the probending ring. Korra's stomach did a series of flips as they got closer to the ring, she didn't know why she was so nervous she had done this many times with no problem. She felt something touch her arm, jumping slightly she turned to see Mako. "Hey, you ok?" He said low enough so that only she would hear, "Yeah, fine." Korra said not wanting to elaborate. Mako studied her for a moment; he knew something was up. Korra never acted like this before a match, she was usually jumping out of her skin from excitement but today she just seemed … off. She was probably just nervous, heck Mako was a little nervous, it will be a hard match but he had faith in his team. So he just left it alone.

The platform made contact with the ring and the announcer blared through the speakers, "Introducing …! The Fire Ferrets … !" and the crowd went wild. Korra couldn't help but smile as she waved to the crowd while Bolin was a little more extravagant with his greetings. He blew a few kisses and flexed his muscles making an up roar of screeches from the crowd. Once the crowd died down the announcer came through the speakers once more "And on the blue side … The fierce and mighty Unagis … !"

The opposing team sauntered out, their uniforms were black with yellow accents; Korra had heard of this team before all three were brothers they were swift and vicious fighters like the Unagi. Their faces were sharp and angular with bright green eyes. The brothers were almost identical. Their statures were tall and slender, and they moved across the ring in a serpent like fashion. Both teams took their positions in the first zone on either sides,

Korra stared down the Unagi firebender. She noticed the only difference between the brothers; the firebender had a long, jagged pale scar running down the length of his shark like face. His green eyes were like knives, cutting through Korra as he raked them over her, sizing her up. The teams readied themselves to fight "So want to get something to eat after the match?" The firebender asked, Korra rolled her eyes "In your dreams." She snapped the firebender put his hand over his heart with false hurt

"Ouch," he snickered "Besides what's a pretty girl like you doing here anyway?" He said so only Korra could hear "It's not like you're any good, right?" He sneered, purposely getting under Korra's skin. And boy did I work. Korra felt heat swirling in her chest full of anger and she was ready to fire bend that stupid smirk right off his face. But before she had a chance to do anything the bell dinged and she went flying backward.

She heard the buzzer and looked down only to find herself in zone two. Looking up she saw the firebender with that stupid smirk still on his face. Cussing under her breath she quickly got back on her feet and unleashed a tidal wave of water at him but he easily dodged. He returned with a ray of fire blasts nearly knocking Korra into zone three. Frustrated she punched water with as much force as she could muster at him but every time he'd dodged it.

She couldn't keep focusing on this one guy so she ran over to help Bolin who desperately needed it while dodging fire blasts and earth spheres. She slid behind Bolin staying in her zone

"Bolin duck!" She shouted and just as he did she shot water hard and fast at the Unagi waterbender who was knocked back to zone three. "Thanks Korra!" Bolin said but just as their little victory began it was ended quickly when an earth sphere knocked Bolin with such forced he was out and over the edge into the water below.

It was just Korra and Mako now. With Bolin out, the first round didn't last much longer, Mako and Korra bended with everything they had but the Unagis were just too quick and dodged almost every attack. And soon Korra was thrown out just in time for the bell to ding signaling the end of round one.

"I can't believe I let him get into my head!" Korra exclaimed kicking the nearest object "It's all right." Mako said rubbing his sore shoulder where the earthbender had hit him

"I told you guys this team is relentless. We've got two rounds left, we can do this." Mako said trying to sound confident when he knew how this was going to end "Just stay focus and don't listen to any of them, once they get into your head, you're done for." Bolin and Korra nodded, Mako took one last drink of water before they all went back out into the ring.

The teams took their positions once more in zone one "Back again? Man you just don't know when to quit." The Unagi firebender said to Korra

"Don't listen to him Korra," Mako warned

"You're going to let your boyfriend boss you around?" the Unagi firebender teased, Korra felt her face get hot but didn't say anything "I'm going to put a nice burn right on that pretty little face of his just for you." He taunted.

Korra felt her anger bubbling "Don't. Touch. Him." She gritted through her teeth suddenly feeling protective over Mako.

Just then the bell dinged and Korra released a force of water at him with as much strength she could put into it. The firebender went flying back into zone three. She didn't waste any time on her victory and went right back to the match. Mako, Bolin, and Korra managed to knock out the Unagi firebender and pushed the earthbender into zone two but the Fire Ferrets took some critical hits as well. Bolin was pushed back into zone three while Mako and Korra were in zone two. It was three against two and it was looking that The Fire Ferrets might actually pull through and win the second round.

Korra was leaping and waterbending faster than she had ever before but she was exhausted as well as the rest of the team. Bolin and Korra were fighting the waterbender when all of a sudden they heard the buzzer. Korra whipped around to see Mako slid back into zone three.

And in just that split second Korra was hit in the side with an unimaginable force knocking her to the edge of the ring. Her head smacked the floor and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Shock part 2

At first Korra couldn't hear anything and black spots danced in her vision as she tried to focus on the blurry figures. She heard someone yelling but it was too muffled to make it out. She tried to move but her body ached in protest and her heart hammered in her ears making her head feel like it was splitting open with every thump.

When Korra's vision started to clear and she saw people running towards her in white outfits with what looked like a stretcher. The noises around her became loud making her head hurt more. The people in white made it over to Korra talking way too fast for her to comprehend and someone was yelling her name all too loudly.

Then Mako's face came into view "Korra, hey." He touched Korra's face ever so gently, "Korra look at me, I'm right here ok?" He said his voice frantic and full with worry; his stomach twisted at the sight of her.

Korra heard one of the people in white say something but all she could focus was on Mako and the pain etched in his face everytime he looked at her. She felt herself being lifted up and she was carried out of the ring back into The Fire Ferrets prep room.

She was placed down on the bench while the people in white, she now knew where medics, asked her questions and pressed here and poked there to see if anything was broken.

Soon after, Mako and Bolin entered the room from the ring but were stopped short by a medic "Give us a moment," She said stopping the boys. Mako looked over the medic and saw Korra who was sitting up now; her uniform was peeled down to her waist leaving Korra in her bindings. He saw a large bruise forming from her hip and a nice cut across her forehead. Korra's face twisted with pain as the other medic gently put ice on the bruise and she slowly laid back down on the bench.

Korra eyes found Mako's and she felt the sudden urge to cry, she gave him a shaky smile and beckoned the boys in. "One at a time," The medic warned as Mako pushed past her and eyes set on Korra. With protest from Bolin the medics took him out of the room.

Once they were gone Mako knelt down by Korra's head and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Hanging in there, avatar?" He asked with a small smile and she just nodded closing her eyes feeling safe now that Mako was there.

"Just give me a minute; I'll be good to go back out." Korra sighed

"What?" Mako said surprised "You're not going back out there." He said,

Korra's eyes snapped open and looked at Mako

"Mako, we're not forfeiting." She said

"You're in no condition to play, Korra" Mako replied

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise and a cut it's practically nothing." Korra sat up slowly against her aching muscles and Mako stood up carefully watching as if she was going to break. She removed the ice from her hip and readied herself to stand.

"Korra I don't think you should be getting up," Mako said

"I'm fine Mako." Korra said slowly standing and pain shot through her left leg, she clutched her hip trying to stay composed. "See?" She said gritting her teeth "All I see is you in pain now sit back down." Mako point to the bench, Korra just waved him off and limped over to retrieve her helmet from the floor.

She bent over to pick it up when a wave of dizziness hit her and she swayed into the wall. Black spots edged into her vision and she felt strong arms around her to keep her from falling.

"I'm ok… " Korra said once the dizzy spell past but she still held on to Mako's arm, keeping her breathing even. Mako let out a frustrated sigh and reached for a water bottle and gave it to Korra "Here drink it slow." She gratefully accepted it and took small sips.

Korra suddenly felt nauseous and dizzy and she stumbled into Mako. "Whoa hey, Korra are you ok?" Mako asked worried by her sudden action but she didn't answer. He felt Korra start to slighty shake "Come on sit down," Mako said slowly guiding her over to the bench and helped her sit. She felt clammy and the color was drained from her face. Panic fulled Mako's chest.

"Korra you need to tell me what's wrong." Mako said firmly, kneeling in front of her now. Korra didn't think she could talk without losing her lunch. She just shook her head and leaned into his shoulder focusing on her breathing. He didn't know what was going on; just a minute ago she was fine! He just needed to hear her say something let him know she was ok.

"Korra I'm going to get the medic ok?" Mako said rubbing her back and all she managed was a nod. He wasn't sure if he should leave Korra alone but if there's something seriously wrong she needed a doctor.

Mako got up and rushed into the hall and spotted Bolin and the two medics down the hallway, he ran down and told them what happened to Korra and they all rushed back to the room where Korra sat with her head in her hands and it was visible that Korra was shaking more than before.

Korra felt like she was either going to pass out or puke, she was getting scared she didn't know why this was happening to her. All Korra wanted was Mako.

One of the medics went over to where the waterbender sat and checked her pulse, a worried look crossed her face as she said to the other medic "Cai she's going into shock," and just as she said it Korra felt the room sway violently and she fell forward.

Korra was in and out of consciousness all she knew is there was a lot yelling and people talking to her but she couldn't quite hear them. Bolin was there, he sounded scared … The lights were too bright at times and then it would get dark.

Korra felt hands on her restraining her arms and legs _why are they holding me down?_

She saw doctors and … Tenzin. _Why is Tenzin here? _He looked afriad and Korra thought she saw a tear.

Then black.

Korra heard her name, she tried to follow it but it seemed too far away. She felt the blackness suffocating her creeping into every pore constricting her lungs. She heard her name again, closer than before.

"Korra … please … don't leave me, ok?" The voice sounded strained. She felt something wet hit her cheek, and then she heard a struggle and suddenly felt cold.

Korra heard people talking, shouting maybe but again she couldn't make out what they were saying. Frustrated she tried desperately to hear, most was muffled but she heard someone say 'Mako'.

_Mako's here!_

The blackness started to come again but she forced it back enough to open her eyes ever so slightly to see Bolin dragging Mako away. Out of the room. Away from Korra.

"Mako …" Korra choked out and then she was succumbed by the blackness once more.


	3. Chapter 3 Shock part 3

Every bone and every muscle ached. Korra whimpered in pain as she tried to move but a gentle hand kept her in place. Her eyes felt heavy as she opened them focusing on the blurry figure of a middle aged man with a greying beard in front of her. His hand was placed on her shoulder as if to keep her there. Korra's gaze moved to the end of the bed where a woman stood who looked oddly familiar, her eyes were filled with tears as she gave a shaky smile; _who is that …?_ Korra thought to herself.

Korra suddenly became aware of something that was in her nose and snaked around underneath it. She reached up to take it off when the man caught her hand "No, keep it on it's giving you oxygen." He said gently, Korra knew that voice… . It was Tenzin! She remembered him in her dream she didn't think he was actually here, well where ever here was. So that means the women is Pema. Korra smiled slightly "Hi Tenzin …" she said weakly still not fully awake yet "Hi honey," Tenzin said in strained voice, brushing back a stray hair on her forehead. Korra dropped her hand and groggily looked over to her left to see a man with raven black hair who looked to be asleep with his on head on the edge of the bed.

Korra reached out and touched his tousled hair, twirling it gently around her fingers. The boy jumped at her touch and raised his head, his golden eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face "Korra," the man choked out, tears rimmed his eyes "You're awake," He said taking her hand in his, "Mako take it slow she just woke up," Tenzin said gently feeling his excitement.

Mako. It was Mako.

Korra reached out and touched his face that felt rough from not shaving. How could have she forgotten him? Or Tenzin and Pema? She didn't understand why she was here or what was going on and for once Korra was scared. She felt her throat close up and a tear slide down her cheek "Hey shhhh … Korra don't cry," He brushed away a stray tear with his thumb

"Mako, why am I here?" Korra asked fighting back a sob while more tears escaped. "Shhhh …" Mako whispered caressing her face; he bit his lip to keep it from quivering. He couldn't believe she was awake, right here with him. It was everything to him to see those beautiful blue eyes and hear her voice.

Needing to hold her Mako leaned over the bed and scooped Korra into a tight hug, nestling his face into her neck breathing her in. Korra clutched to Mako as if he was going to disappear, feeling his warmth, his smell, and his scruff against her neck. Then she felt something wet hit her shoulder _was Mako crying? _"Mako . .?" Korra croaked_, _he pulled back wiping his eyes sitting back down "Why are you crying?" Korra sniffled,

Mako took a shaky breath before speaking "I just –" He cleared his throat composing himself "We didn't know if you were going to make it," He said looking at the girl he loved whom he almost lost merely hours before. Korra furrowed her brow deeply confused, "What?" Korra asked feeling more awake now. Mako looked at Tenzin then back at Korra before speaking "You don't remember what happened last night?"

Korra thought for a moment before it all came flooding back; the match – Korra getting hurt and then passing out at the arena.

"Oh my God, the match." Korra whispered remembering being hit and Mako – she looked over at the firebender and really looked at him. His amber eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep along with dark circles under his eyes and disheveled hair. He looked like hell.

When Korra found her voice she said "All I remember is getting hurt during the match and then I started to feel sick and passed out." Korra looked between the three people "So … what happened after that?" Korra asked cautiously, afraid of the answer. The three shared a worried look before Tenzin spoke "Well I was at a meeting when I got a call from Bolin saying you got hurt and passed out and they were on the way to the hospital with you." He took Pema's hand needing something to hold onto "When Pema and I got here we were told you went into shock. And when we meet up with the boys, Mako was …" Tenzin glanced at Mako who was intently staring at Korra's and his interlocked hands " …Hysterical, we couldn't get him away from you. We had to have Bolin take him out so the doctors could treat you."

The image of Mako being dragged away by Bolin flash acrossed Korra's mind, she felt her chest tighten. She looked over at Mako who was still focusing on their hands as he rubbed his thumb slowly across her knuckles. Korra turned her attention back to Tenzin "And that's when we almost lost you." Tenzin's voice broke at the end and Korra watched as the Airbender who was always so composed crumbled at the thought of her dying.

It broke her heart.

Tenzin wiped his eyes trying to regain himself while Pema had silent tears fall but quickly brushed them away. Korra felt a lump form in her throat; she never felt more loved,

"You guys …" Korra struggled to sit up but against her pain she pulled them into a hug "I'm fine ok? I'm right here. I could never leave you guys." Korra said in a strained voice "We know," Pema sniffled.

Giving them one last squeeze Korra settled back onto the pillow. Tenzin and Mako shared a look and Tenzin nodded slightly with a small smile "I think these two need a moment alone," Tenzin said to Pema but before they left Pema kissed Korra's forehead in a motherly way "I'm happy you're alright," and with that Mako and Korra were finally alone.

Mako took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair even though he looked exhausted he seemed … restless. Tapping his leg or fidgeting in his seat "Hey …" Korra said quietly taking his hand, Mako looked down at their intertwined hands and drew a shaky breath not looking at her. "Korra I don't know what I would of done if I lost you." A tear escaped the corner of his eye that he quickly brushed away

"But you didn't," Korra said quietly desperate for him to see that she was ok.

Mako was sick of Korra being completely ok with this; frustrated he stood up abruptly knocking his chair over "Dammit Korra you weren't awake!" Mako exclaimed making Korra flinch.

"You don't know how scary it is to watch someone you love nearly die right there in front of you," He started to pace with anger bubbling in his chest "So don't sit there and tell me it's ok because it's not!"

"Mako –" Korra started

"No!" Mako whipped around cutting her off

"Spirits Korra do you _not_ understand how close you were to death!?" His voice began to waver "I couldn't take it if I lost someone else." Mako said quieter looking away, his parents faces flashed acrossed his mind.

Silence enveloped the couple. The only thing that could be heard was the quiet beeping of a machine hooked to Korra. Minutes pasted before Korra's voice broke the silence "Mako,"

no answer.

Korra struggled into a sitting position making her head throb at the movement but she didn't care

"Mako look at me," Korra said firmly. With a sigh Mako turned slightly. Korra reached forward, hooking her fingers into the loops of his pants and pulled him toward her. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer to rest her head on his stomach.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. The firebender's heart broke at the sound of her voice; with a sigh he unwrapped Korra from his waist and sat down on the bed.

Mako brushed back her hair and held her face in his hands "God I love you," Mako said quietly before brushing his lips ever so gently against Korra's. Korra's stomach did a series of flip and she deepens their kiss.

Their lips fit as if they were made for each other; perfection. Mako pulled back too soon for Korra's liking, "You need your rest," Mako whispered against her lips, kissing her once more before fully retreating. Korra groaned wanting more but she knew there was no use in trying. With a sigh she eased back against her pillows and snuggled under her blankets, Mako leaned over and kissed her forehead and started to get up when something stopped him.

Looking down he saw Korra's hand on his arm, "Will you lay with me?" Korra asked giving her best puppy dog look, Mako just laughed.

"What are you five?" He chuckled

"Yes," She said wincing as she scooted over making room "Please?" Korra asked again. Mako looked a Korra for a moment before sighing and squeezing into the small bed. Snuggled close, Mako put a protective arm around Korra and gently stroked her hair with his other hand. Korra tucked her head into Mako's chest finally feeling safe and exhausted, her eyes felt heavy and begged to close.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Mako whispered holding Korra closer but all she managed was a 'mhm'. Snuggling deeper into Mako the couple lay there in each other's arms in a sweet silence.

_The End! _


End file.
